Awakening of Gaiden
by Omnisage
Summary: Ryu finds that not all problems stay dead as they should be... set after NGII
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** Hello all of the people who actually bother to read these things, this is my first posted story! I will take the time to say yes the chapters may seem small but I put this into more of a paragraph format maybe because I am lazy. So the talking is not double spaced, unfortunately seeing as this is my first story I think it is forgivable. Anyway this took me almost 9 months to finish due to a lack of inspiration. So if the end or anything after the 4th chapter seems rushed curse my lack of interest. But yeah here it is this takes place after Ninja Gaiden 2, and I apologize for any OCC things, but this is meant to follow the story I designed not what is there already, one DOA character is used, the other is mentioned. So without further ago...ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Team Ninja, Tecmo, DOA, or Ninja Gaiden 1 or 2 or anything they created. So basically I own nothing in this story.

**The Awakening of Gaiden**

**Chapter 1: Ryu's Feelings**

At long last he could rest...After such a long time of fighting he could rest, he could relax if he so choose to. But this man, this solitary ninja was not one to relax...ever.

The regret this man, the super ninja felt for not being there to protect his village was evident. What in reality could he have done? Had Murai planned this from the start? Questions like these raced through his weary mind.

The super ninja could only walk the lonely streets of his birth town and feel the overwhelming sorrow attack him. He had failed his village when they needed him the most and that was true agony for him. As he peered down the lifeless streets of his small village wondering if his presence would have made any difference. It had not when he finally did arrive and confront the invaders.

Though revenge had been taken, and his people were avenged it still was a small comfort to the battle-weary ninja. He was still not there when his people needed him and that still haunted him every time he looked at his village. Now that he was here what would he do with the village?

The legendary ninja decided that he would rebuild his village, and once again make it a place for his clan to call home. Except that he and his absent father were the only two left of his clan. He knew that to carry on his line he would have to take a wife someday, but not today, rebuilding the village right now was more important.

Looking at the carnage of his birth home was not going to rebuild the village anytime soon. Shaking himself out of his self-imposed nightmare, he began to strengthen his resolve, against his feelings. At least only half of the village was burned down and not the whole damn thing.

So the super ninja starts on this enormous task that in most cases would require a whole village, but he did not have that luxury. Too many people had been slain, would this village ever be repopulated even if he did rebuild it? "Damn him, for every life he took." The super Ninja said to no in particular. This project was going to be one big nightmare, for the lone shinobi. Should he call out for help? but who would he call on, Hayate, Ayane, Rachel, or Kasumi? No he would have to do this on his own.

The super ninja sat down and started to meditate so he could envision the village the way it used to be. In his mind's eye he could see every detail just as if he was there, and to be honest he did not want to leave it. Sadly reality was not something one could run away from; this man knew that fact quite well. With the vision clear in his mind he set out to work on the task of rebuilding his village.

He was not alone in the village for a time a pair of red eyes watched his progress, and his

motions. She knew he was sad, depressed, and alone all of the time, but such was the path he choose. Did he have to suffer this much pain alone though, was the question she always kept asking herself. "I will be back Master Ryu, to help you if you ever need it, so don't worry you don't have to go through this alone." Ayane said softly hoping that Ryu would hear what she said, but also doubting it. Ryu did not need to hear what she said, because feelings always speak louder than words.

**Author's notes:** Yes this is an introduction and you may not like it but deal with it, because it is needed. Keep reading to find out more, and more Ayane in chapter 2 for all Ayane fans! I am sorry the chapters are so short but I am not a gifted story typer. So anyway keep reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: **Here is the second chapter, more of Ayane as I promised you. She was hard to make as a horrible person because I have not played DOA but I have played Ninja Gaiden and she is helpful in that game. If you think my portrayl is wrong then play Ninja Gaiden before you flame my take on Ayane, it is my opinion on how she is. I never thought the DOA story lines were that canon for Ryu as they were for the Ninja Gaiden games anyway. So my guide of characters is and will remain NG for this story. Anyway here you are.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Team Ninja, Tecmo, DOA, or Ninja Gaiden 1 or 2 or anything they created. So basically I own nothing in this story.

**Chapter 2: Ayane's Feelings**

Ayane was not an average 16 year old girl, at her already young age she was already leader of a ninja clan known as the Hajinmon. The name was the "mark of shame" due to the jobs this clan usually did which included assassinations. Even though she did her fair share of these jobs, she was not an emotionless tool. She did feel for people only if they were close, such people were Ryu Hayabusa. A master of the arts of ninja, but still a mortal man, so he still could feel pain, and seeing how much he had really made her sad.

She had known Ryu for awhile, every since that day he had come to see Murai she had followed him and decided to help him. She watched every battle, and watched him in awe she did not know how he could take on all the fiends he had and still live to tell the tale, neither did Hayate. She had always admired Ryu because he could succeed where she failed. Ayane knew what he wanted to do, but how would he fill that village once he rebuilt it? She did not know, probably find some girl to be his wife and start making kids. Suddenly and unexpectedly that one thought really pissed her off, in fact she almost was about to march back and punch Ryu for even thinking about that. But she caught herself in surprise and froze on the road. Why did she get so mad about? Did she have any reason to feel this way? It really confused her, not mention made her think. She was not sure what just happened, it was all a new feeling completely. She did not know what she was thinking about, or what she wanted at all she just wandered and did what she wanted wherever. This new feeling while pleasant could tie her down and that could not happen. But she would not get rid of it, just suppress this feeling, because this feeling was one of the few things that made her feel good. She would sort it all out after she met with Hayate.

She arrived at the mansion on time with the perfection of a fully trained Kunochi, which she and her family knew she was. So Hayate was not surprised to find her already inside before she was scheduled to meet and ushered her into the meeting room. "Have you managed to find my best friend Ryu?" Hayate calmly asked her seeing as he had sent her after him. "Yes he is rebuilding Hayabusa village alone, I am not sure if he can do it alone, but he is determined." Ayane said with the same measure of calm as Hayate. "If you want to help him, I could take that as a job to bolster the ties between the Mugen Tenshin clans and the Hayabusa clan." Hayate suggested knowing how much his half-sister admired Ryu. "okay I will do it, thank you Hayate-san." Answered Ayane smiling as if she had gotten a great gift. "Don't mention it, and you do not need to call me Hayate-san when we are alone, I am your half-brother after all." Said Hayate said with a big smile on his face. Ayane just simply replied "ok brother." "Alright off with you now Kunochi, and go help him however you can." Said Hayate dismissing her to go get the job done.

Soon after that Ayane was outside the Mugen Tenshin main building and heading down the road to Hayabusa village, really happy for the first time in many days. She decided she was going to see if she could figure out this feeling out while she was helping out Ryu. Because Ayane knew one thing and that was this feeling had only come up because of Ryu Hayabusa. What was it that made her feel like this? "This is not normal for a kunochi, especially me!" Ayane thought to herself as she kept pondering this new unexpected feeling. It was getting dark but a kunochi like her could easily navigate this trail, and when she got back to her original spot she saw Ryu still working and he had a healthy fire going. "Well time to make my move" Ayane said to herself and started down the hill unseen to talk with the legendary Ninja himself.

**Authors notes: **Well now the feelings are done more actual story in the next chapter, the adventure is coming so do not fret too much unless you hate what you have already seen. See you next chapter, reviews are appreciated to let me know if you love or hate it, but please avoid flames they are senseless and stupid, constructive criticism is great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: **This is the longest chapter in this whole thing so have fun reading this also you can find the pairing in this chapter and no matter how much you hate the pairing it will not under ANY circumstances change so if you do not like it find another story this is my choice. I like this pairing the best anyway if any you play NG you might agree since NG is where Ryu Hayabusa came from in the first place, but you can decide yourself. I will not be posting two author's notes from here onward until the last chapter it also keeps you going if you read these that is. So anyway enjoy plenty of bedtime reading with this chapter see you there!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tecmo, Team ninja or anybody who owns things related to the other mentioned businesses.

**Chapter 3: Ayane Building and Hayate's Warning**

Ryu could feel someone coming even if he could not see them. He grabbed and drew his sword so fast no one watching could see him draw his weapon. Ryu then put his weapon in the front part of his sash where the person approaching from behind would have no clue of their own stupidity until it was too late. He then continued to rebuild and just waited for the stupid dumbass to come to his/her own doom.

Ayane was very good at stealth, but could she sneak up on Ryu the legendary ninja? "I may be good but I am not about to do the impossible" Ayane thought to herself trying to remain unseen. When she was not more than 10 feet from Ryu and still halfway in the shadows she decided it was either now or never. As soon as she got close enough Ryu grabbed the sword and drew it from his sash and the swung it so the tip would be pointing right in front of his opponent as he came around. "Time to die my unlucky opp…. Ayane? What the hell are you trying to sneak up on me for?" Ryu asked knowing full well that could have killed Ayane if he was not in full control. "Master Ryu…. sorry I just wanted to come and help you rebuild your village, because I do not think you should have to face this burden alone" Ayane said with a concerned yet pleased smile on her face. "Well then you wasted a trip this is my responsibility alone and no one can help me with this because I failed them" Ryu said with a sad heavy tone in his voice. "Master Ryu please let me help you, I feel your pain I know how hard things can be alone. Let me help you restore the Hayabusa village" Ayane said with a bit of sadness to her voice. Ryu thought long and hard before saying, "Stay here tonight and I will think it over tonight and let you know tomorrow. I am going to bed, feel free to choose any house." "Thank you Master Ryu, sleep well" Ayane said smiling as she went to go find a sleeping place. Ryu was thinking very hard about this problem and finally decided before going to bed she could stay and help. "What trouble could a little girl like her cause?" is what Ryu thought…More than he thought possible.

Ayane was up bright and early and decided she was going to go for a short walk around the village outskirts, she contemplated the work she would do in this village. When she returned she found Ryu standing in the middle of the village proper, silently like a statue. When she approached him he turned to her and said, "Ayane I have made the decision that you can stay and help me rebuild the village." Ayane smiled warmly at Ryu because she knew he was hurting and could use some company, but most of all because it meant she was right. "Now we will be doing some hard work each day until this village is rebuilt, are you ready to commit yourself to this task?" Ryu asked hoping she was going to stay, any company would be welcome. "I would not have come if I could not do the work you say we are going to do. Shall we get started Master Ryu?" She said in sweet teasing tone of voice, trying to get the shinobi to smile. "We will see if you are so cheerful after a couple of hours of work" Ryu said in a very somber tone. With that said Ryu turned around and started off not waiting to see if she followed. Ayane smiled, shrugged her shoulders and started after Ryu.

So they started working on rebuilding the houses in the village, and Ayane proved to do quite well in this type of work, her training to become leader of the Hajin-mon clan had made her body quite tough no matter how weak she appeared to be. She did not talk most the time which suited Ryu anyway. The times she did talk though it was not about the problem that had destroyed this village. "Master Ryu what will you do now?" Ayane asked in a very light-hearted tone though she tried to hide her interest in this subject. "I really have no idea now that the fiends that caused the most trouble are gone now" Ryu replied in an indifferent tone, because Ayane's failure to disguise her interest was not lost on Ryu. "I am sure Shiden-sama would let the Hajin-mon train here if you asked him" Ayane said in a normal tone of voice. "I will think about it" said Ryu knowing she was trying to get him to stay here, which he would have done anyway. They continued working until night and then went to bed each one of them where they chose to sleep.

Things went on this way for a while and over time Ayane and Ryu started to get more friendly and joke around much more. Ayane was falling for Ryu, and Ryu was falling for her, though both of them did not know it just yet. Neither would admit it if they knew what the feelings of warmth towards each other really was. Another week passed and then darkness all over the world started to increase and gather in power. Raidou had many times sought to destroy the Mugen Tenshin clan. This time Raidou was not seeking to destroy the Mugen Tenshin clan anymore he had much darker ambitions, but seeing Ayane's happiness destroyed was a part of it. Hayate had learned of this from the spies he had around, and he also learned what Raidou planned to do and decided to find Ryu and tell him. After all he was the only one who could stop this Hayate thought. Hayate knew the way to Hayabusa village and left at once, arriving just at early evening that day. He then saw Ayane and Ryu building but yet having fun at the same time, and he smiled and then remembered what he must do and frowned. He made it over to the pair and was sad for what he must do, but knew he had to do it anyway. "Hayate, how are you?" Ayane said in a cheerful tone. "Hey Hayate want to join us in rebuilding Hayabusa village? Ayane can not build very well so we could use some..ouch!" Ryu said as he rubbed his arm where Ayane hit him while smiling. Ayane playfully scowled at him and then told Ryu "If you want to live to build more of this village tomorrow you better watch out Ry…I mean Master Ryu." Hayate was surprised at Ayane, dumbfounded at how close the two were, but then he remembered what he must do.

Hayate spoke with a sad look on his face, "Ryu my friend you have beaten the greater fiends, their lords, and even the arch-fiend himself, but it did not end there." "Hayate what are you saying? They are dead I know this I was there when I killed them" Ryu said not believing there was more. "Do you remember the underworld is only a place between earth and hell?" Hayate said wanting to get this over with. "Yes I know this now that the fiends are in hell they can not get back unless….Oh no…" Ryu said finally understanding Hayate's point. "Yes, that bastard Raidou has gotten his hands on an artifact that opened the gates of hell for him. He brought back a lot of fiends and is now a greater fiend himself" Hayate said knowing Ryu was going to be in tremendous danger very soon. "Who did he bring back into this world?" Ryu asked, wanting to know his survival odds. "A lot, Doku, the piece of fiend that was Alma that reformed into the fiend, the holy Vigoor emperor, Murai, Genshi, Zedonius, Volf, Alexi, Elizabet, Dagri Dai, and the Arch fiend , and the Dark Dragon formed form the shards of the dark dragon blade as well" Hayate said looking down. "Oh shit, this will not be fun" said Ryu with a weary tone in his voice. "Ryu let me go with you on this one, I know you are going I can see the look in your eyes. You can not handle all of them alone." Hayate said ready to leave anytime. "No not this time old friend this is my fight besides I have already beaten them once I can do it again" Ryu said ready to end this. "Let me at least guide you, and wait for your return on the outside" Offered Hayate wanting to help his best friend. "Ok I will accept you showing me where they are, let me go get some old weapons as well as power up my dragon sword again" Said Ryu turning around and walking towards the graveyard. Ayane was in complete shock, numb from the fact she might never see Ryu again she followed him silently.

Once Ryu reached Kureha's grave he kneeled down and said "Sorry old friend but I have need of this jewel once more, thank you for keeping it safe" Ryu said taking the jewel and putting it on his sword. This made the dragon sword even more powerful, and then he went back to his room with Ayane right behind him. Once Ryu was back in his room he grabbed the vigoorian flails, the lunar, Genshi's sword, the Dalihabro, his strong bow, some ADFDS cores, and explosive arrows, the windmill shuriken, and grabbed his Ninpo scrolls. He turned back to Ayane in his black leather ninja suit and she was silent and tried to look indifferent, but he could tell she was upset. "Ayane, what is troubling you?" Ryu asked her already sure what she would say. "What's wrong? You ask me this as you are going off to face the fiends and get killed. Well I am sure that I have nothing to be sad about only that a person I admire is going off to die, wow what a great thing for him to do" Ayane said obviously angry and about to burst into tears. "Ayane I plan on coming back to help rebuild this village, you will see me again I promise" said Ryu sad at seeing her distressed. Then as he turned around to go to the door she was right in front of him. She said in a very low whisper, "Then you better come back Master Ryu, you promised me I can see you again. I won't forget it, I will not rebuild this village all on my own so you better come back alive. Don't let them win, beat them all Master Ryu" Ayane said as the hard look in her eyes caught Ryu and she kissed him on the cheek "Good luck" was all she said. Ryu nodded and went out to where Hayate was and then he nodded and then they took off running to where the fiends would resurface if nothing was done. After Ryu left the Village Ayane slumped against the wall slid to the floor and curled up her knees to her chin and buried her face in her knees. Sitting in that position she began to cry in big heartbroken sobs as she worried for Ryu, she ended up crying herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **Well here it is the fights begin! I may not have done as good on this as I thought I would. So if the fighting loses your interest, I am sorry for that so please bear with me on this. Let me know by reviews if you do not like the fight scenes or if you loved them so just let me know in any case you just finished the longest chapter of this story so enjoy Alma!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ninja Gaiden, Dead or Alive, Team Ninja, or Tecmo.

**Chapter 4: Hell Awaits**

Hayate and Ryu ran for a long time over grass, hills, rock, and even forest. Ryu did not mind because he knew what awaited him down below the ground under his feet. Hayate and him ran until they entered a forest and in the middle there was a small man-made cave. It was at this cave Hayate came to a stop and turned to face Ryu who had also stopped. "Well Ryu here it is the lair of the fiends of where they will appear on the earth" Hayate said in a solemn tone for he knew where his friend was going. "Thanks Hayate, I will see you soon" Ryu said as he departed down into the cave. Just as Ryu lost sight of Hayate he came to a big block with a crack in it. He took out the Dalhabro and smashed the block apart with one mighty swing. Ryu then decided to continue onward since if the fiends were here it was better for him to find them, then them to find him. So onward he went down farther until a familiar sight greeted him, Alma in fiend form but this time there was no human in her fiend form. "Maybe I can get her before she awakens" Ryu thought to himself. After settling in a battle plan Ryu leapt out from hiding and began his attack.

Alma was unaware of the warrior that was sneaking up on her until the moment he was right upon her. Alma turned around and leapt into the air, and hissed at the warrior using his dragon and Genshi double sword pair. Ryu then readied himself to strike out at Alma but she threw out the four balls of energy. He was able to dodge all but one and that one ball threw him back quite a bit. Ryu got up and shook his head to clear it and then readied himself for the attack. Alma threw the balls, and Ryu jumped them and got a slash on Alma. Then she howled in pain and then turned and flew at Ryu, which he did the flying swallow attack and sent her to the ground. Then Ryu just hacked at her body with fierce attacks, and that weakened her a lot, but she managed to kick at Ryu which made him quickly dodge. Then rolling to his feet Ryu came into a crouch and readied himself once more. Alma once again started attacked by using the purple balls, but she was much slower due to the huge amount of attacks performed on her. So Ryu was able to dodge easily and had the upper hand, until she started throwing the various pillars around the room at Ryu keeping him on his toes. But she could not hit Ryu for he had much more strength then her at this point. So she tried to draw Ryu in with her most powerful attack, but he dodged to the side. As her attack died down he came up under her and made two very strong slashes that killed her because the cuts ran deep.

Ryu started to walk away until he heard movement behind him, turning around only to find the awakened Alma right behind him. "Damn! I guess I did not finish her fast enough" Ryu said frustrated. Alma spoke with malice towards Ryu, "Weak ninja did you really think that pitiful attack was enough to finish me? Now you will pay for your futile attempt!" So Ryu went into his fighting stance and readied himself to fight. Alma flew at him at smacked Ryu with her tail. Ryu groaned and got up from the ground, and once again got into his stance. Ryu could tell from the power she had to die fast or he was a goner. So Ryu decided to let her just float there and circle him and wait for an opening. Alma went in for an attack she tried to ram Ryu, but he dodged her. Ryu was able to give her a slash as she passed by though, and that just pissed her off so she tried to grab Ryu. Once again he dodged her and gave a mighty swing in return. By now he knew how to anticipate Alma's attack patterns. He was not prepared when Alma threw a big energy ball in his face which threw him back a few feet. Ryu shook his head clear and got back on his feet. He then performed a flying swallow attack which connected and put Alma on the ground for a bit which gave him a chance to hack away. Alma knew she was not in a good position so she threw balls and pillars at Ryu which he dodged at fast speeds and slashed her some more. Ryu got careless one time and was grabbed by Alma's tail. This led to a series of painful hits that ended with Ryu being thrown onto the ground. Ryu got up with fire blazing in his eyes, and hit Alma hard this sent Alma to the ground and Ryu hit her until she moved no more. Then Ryu went down on one knee and had some Elixir of Spiritual Life to replenish himself but not too much he had not a lot to spare. Looking back once to see Alma fading and knowing the real Alma was safe, Ryu continued onward to seek the next battle before it found him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** Well in case you did not notice I am going in order following a Ninja Gaiden story. The only fights will be against the main problem starters not all the minor bosses inbetween the bigger bosses. This story will at least contain what I think the major bosses are, some might disagree but you are here to enjoy anyway whether that is a good or bad thing you decide now Doku for your viewing pleasure.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ninja Gaiden, Dead or Alive, Team Ninja, or Tecmo

**Chapter 5: Old Samurais Tend to Die Hard**

Ryu had already passed the first challenge but was uneasy, if Alma was his first challenge then it was only going to get harder. "Damn" thought Ryu as he wandered down a level to face his next opponent. The next opponent for Ryu was none other than Doku, the one who had massacred his village. "Haven't I killed you enough times for you to actually truly die?" Ryu asked a bit annoyed he had to kill Doku once again. "I will not die until I get revenge on you, failure of the Hayabusa lineage." Doku said with obvious malice in his voice, intending to kill. "There is no further need for words only battle interests me right now." Doku said as he spread his feet apart and fell into his battle stance, with his sword at the ready just like he fought Ryu on the way to Zarakhan. "Then I have nothing to say before I send you back to hell!" Ryu said with red hot anger in his eyes, and voice.

So the battle began with Doku advancing towards Ryu in his battle stance, but not before unleashing a blue shockwave which Ryu was able to very easily dodge this attack. So Ryu began to wait til Doku was well away from the walls remembering that Doku had many attacks that would most likely kill him if he was against a wall. Once Doku reached the center of the floor Ryu began to circle Doku waiting for his opportunity getting closer with each rotation. Doku was a pain in the ass and started throwing his sword at random times, and sometimes he would even throw out a shockwave. The timing was a bad time since Ryu did not have much time to react, therefore that made it a very cheap move since Ryu was knocked back from it a few times. Ryu had also taken a few nicks from the thrown sword as well, but that is when his opportunity arrived. Doku crouched and prepared to rush Ryu, and as he finished his rush Ryu stepped to the side and delivered two powerful Dalihabro swipes to Doku. This infuriated Doku and he tried to grab Ryu, but he was too slow to catch the super ninja. And this continued for a long time, and each time Doku rushed Ryu attacked. It may have taken some time but Ryu was finally on top, and though he had taken some hits he was still in much better shape. Eventually Doku was defeated by this simple strategy, and he fell back in disbelief and anger. Ryu turned away from the corpse of the greater fiend to go onward but the way forward was still not open. Then Ryu remembered from the time before when he faced Doku before killing him once is only half the job. Ryu turned around to find a familiar sight to greet him. Doku was back only this time he was in the form of a ghost and looked just as ready to kill.

"Ah so we meet again in this form, you will not survive Ryu Hayabusa" said Doku with malice lacing every word. With that Doku started with his slow grab attack, but Ryu lazily dodged it and then proceeded to beat up Doku with the lunar. He got 5 hits in before Doku recoiled, and then Doku threw his sword out. This grazed Ryu's shoulder and that was a sign to end this quickly or risk dying himself. Ryu then went on the offensive taking any opening while dodging every attack, and Doku was at a disadvantage in this form and he knew it. His goal was to inflict as much damage to Ryu as he could but after a while he did fall. "You may have gotten past me but the others are waiting Ryu, face them and fall and when you do I will laugh at your rotting corpse HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Doku said and laughed out as he disappeared, Ryu just looked where Doku used to be and said, "You deserve hell, just stay there from now on I tire of beating you." Ryu walked out the now open door to the next fight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: **Well here is the big boss of the first game (if you ever bothered to play it) and this boss was the big bad guy that kept you as a fiend. It was a pretty cool fight and all but more action was needed, in my fight scene and the shortness of the chapter was not planned. It all just happened to end up that way I guess. Well enjoy the emperor!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ninja Gaiden, Dead or Alive, Team Ninja, or Tecmo.

**Chapter 6: Ruler from the Depths of Hell**

Ryu was getting annoyed by all of this by now so he was not in a mood to be generous. He been keeping track of what he had killed thus far, and figured that he was just before the Holy Vigoor Emperor. Sure enough the corridor ended in a door opening to a huge chamber, in which he saw the emperor as the statue. Walking into the room and calling forth his Ninpo magic in his mind ready to use instantly. He felt no fear walking to the statue, then the statue came to life, so he called the magic that would levitate a piece of rock that he stood on. Gripping the Art of Inferno scroll in his hand he felt ready to kill this pain once and for all. The Emperor erupted in lasers and Ryu calmly called forth the magic and hit the emperor with it. This really hit the emperor hard and that was all Ryu needed to know how to lay into this foe, so he readied another spell to throw at this monstrosity. After 4 more Art of Inferno spells that did it for the emperor but not after he smacked Ryu with a laser that knocked Ryu off one boulder onto another. Then Ryu waited because he knew that was not the end of the emperor he would have been disappointed if it had been. The emperor then rose out of the lava looking like a pile of skulls, down on all four skeletal appendages and a big skeletal head. The emperor looked around at him with malice filled eyes, fully wanting to kill him. So Ryu took out his bow and waited for the emperor to start moving, holding the art of inazuma scroll in his hand ready to use.

So the emperor started to walk around the lava area and Ryu started to fire off APDFS cores at the general pile of skulls and saw that some of them exploded. Then he saw that skulls started to attack him by flying off the pile and go towards him. So he dodged as many as he could then when the emperor's head came towards him he activated his Ninpo magic. This saved him against not only the skulls but also the emperor's head lunge. Ryu repeated this pattern until the emperor fell, and when Ryu ran out of APDFS cores he used explosive arrows. Down the next corridor Ryu heard a more human sound and decided he was to face off against either Raidou or Murai. "So be it…" Ryu thought bitterly as he continued on taking a small drink out of one of the elixirs he carried.

Back at the Hayabusa village Ayane awoke and realized that Ryu had to go, but she still hated the idea. But she resolved to be strong and continue building even though Ryu was gone, she wanted to prove to him she was strong as well. That prevented her from crying any longer, she would impress Ryu and that would help him fall for her. "…WHAT! Where did that idea come from?" Ayane pondered this, shocked at her own thoughts. Was she really in love with Ryu? No that could not be it was not possible, how absurd to even think that. She did feel safe and happy around Ryu though, she did know she could love people such as Genra her foster father. How could she reach so high though? Ryu was a super ninja he would not want a bastard child as his lover or his wife. "Enough of this, I need to work hard this is what matters to Ryu so I will build it while he is gone and that is all there is to think about" Ayane said as she resumed working hard to make another solid standing home that someone would live in one day. Maybe her and Ryu….."Damn not again" She thought. Ayane worked all day on the houses all the while thinking about the game her emotions were playing with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors notes: **Well this chapter covers the last boss of the NG Xbox game, Murai. I gave my own thoughts into this one, as you learn in NG his true intentions. I don't know if all the stuff I put in there was exactly canon information. But here it is anyway I hope all of you are still with this story as always reviews are cool but the story is already written and will not change. Because I had a vision for this fanfic so keep reading to see it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ninja Gaiden, Team ninja, Dead or Alive, or Tecmo

**Chapter 7: Old Master, Old Foe, Same Enemy to Kill**

Ryu continued along the path that led deeper and deeper into this nasty pit of hell. He was fully aware that he was soon to face someone soon possibly Murai. Ryu thought about his meetings with Murai leader of the shadow ninja clan. "I wonder what could have possessed Murai to turn to the side of evil so willingly? Was it is really just the power the Dark Dragon blade possessed, or was there more to his motives?" Ryu thought as he walked along an underground area that strangely enough looked like a cliff area. That made Ryu stop and realize that this looked all too familiar for his liking, and that was proved to be the sad truth as he saw Murai walking towards him. "What do you want Murai? Have you not tortured the living enough yet?" Ryu said not happy to see the former leader of the shadow ninjas approaching him. "You would be surprised at how much one can find to do when he or she becomes a greater fiend" Murai said amused at the man who beat him once before. "Enough is enough! Let yourself be who you used to be before your dark ambitions ruled you" Ryu said full of rage since Murai knew how the Dark Dragon Blade was to become his and that pissed Ryu off. "You know that this time the odds are in my favor so just give it up. You will never be able to kill all of us and live to tell about it" Murai said in a tone that suggested what he said was god-given truth. "Well at least I will kill you, was it the Dark Dragon Blade that turned you to the side of evil?" Ryu said just about unable to restrain himself any longer. "Of course that was along the path I took to become a greater fiend, don't be so naïve Ryu become one of us, you can't kill us" Murai said as he gazed at Ryu with new hunger for his blood. "I would never betray all those you willingly disgraced by allowing Doku to take the Dark Dragon Blade. I killed him a few minutes ago, and now I kill you" Ryu said with venom as he shifted into his fighting stance.

The Dark Dragon Blade appeared in Murai's hand ready to serve the will of evil. With any other enemy Ryu would have laughed at such a huge blade against his shorter and quicker blade. Murai could swing that sword as fast as Ryu could swing his so he knew not to underestimate his opponent. Ryu readied himself then launched himself at Murai and only barely got out of the way of Murai's oncoming blade and lightly cut Murai on the abdomen in passing. When Ryu landed Murai ran up to him and hammered his arm into Ryu's back. Ryu landed about 5 feet away and made a mental note to cut off Murai's arms. Once he got to his feet Ryu performed the Art of Inferno ninpo magic and threw the fireball at Murai. Murai staggered a bit and Ryu got a nice diagonal slash against his chest but when he tried a second attempt he locked swords with Murai and was pushed away. Then Murai went into a frenzy of very fast dangerous sword swings a few of which almost connected. Ryu knew he had to end this as quick as possible he was getting winded from the constant assault from Murai. It was then Ryu focused on gathering power into the Dragon Sword and Murai ran at him to stop what was coming…he was too late. Ryu let the energy fill him and executed a magnificent series of sword blows to Murai, but it did not kill him. Murai smashed the flat of his blade into Ryu's face which staggered Ryu and in that time that Murai had he slashed Ryu across the chest horizontally. Pain erupted in Ryu's body, filling every sensation with pure pain. This only angered Ryu and he charged another Art of inferno and hit Murai in the face. Then Ryu just slashed Murai as quick as he could. Murai coughed up a large amount of blood and then went on one knee, and said "The Dark Dragon in the blade did not die remember that". As these last words left Murai's mouth he fell forward onto the ground dead. Ryu sank to the ground and took a good mouthful of his elixir of spiritual health. This rejuvenated Ryu and allowed him to stand and walk towards the Dark Dragon Blade to destroy it, but the Blade rose up and with an evil sinister glow sped off down the next hallway. As Ryu stood there in complete shock over what had happened when his victory had seemed complete he could have swore he heard sinister laughter from the direction the sword had gone to. "Oh great what is waiting for me now?" Ryu asked himself knowing the only way to find out was to proceed onward which is just what he did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: **I will be brief on this chapter for notes this character was purely inspired by another fanfic, so I decided to incorporate it, but yes the 4 lords of the greater fiends is coming up in a few chapters, so hang in there, sorry if the fight scenes are not to your liking but hey it is a start, anyway more Ayane in this chapter enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ninja Gaiden, Dead or Alive, Tecmo, and Team ninja

**Chapter 8: Dark Dragon of the Hayabusa Legend**

Among the Hayabusa clan there are two blades that are under their care one is the dragon sword said to be carved from a dragon's fang. The second blade is the Dark Dragon Blade which grows in power with carnage around it. These two weapons were entrusted to the care of the Hayabusa clan, yet only one sword was used. The dragon sword full of good spiritual power fought with the Hayabusa clan to help keep the world in order. Some had attempted to use the Dark Dragon Blade only to be almost cursed into an unfillable blood lust. For this reason the Dark Dragon Blade was sealed instead of used. But due to the coming of a dark force it will all change it is even rumored that the Dark Dragon Blade even contains the spirit of the greatest Dark Dragon. This Ryu is the Dark Dragon Legend…." Even to this day Ryu remembers the stories of the Dark Dragon from the elders of the village. "I wonder if the spirit part of the legend is valid as well?" Ryu pondered going deeper into this desolate world. And Ryu noticed the change in scenery as he prepared to do battle mentally for now he would shift that way physically once the enemy was shown. The cavern got larger which only refueled the worries the Ryu was feeling. "I hate big beasts" he murmured softly. This Statement was rewarded by a large growl from the back, and it was unlike any other beast Ryu had heard in his life. Ryu knew exactly what it was even if he never did see his enemy. So he proceeded onward towards the new area he would fight in.

Ryu was possessed of resolve to settle things with the Dark Dragon once and for all. He would no longer live under its dark shadow protecting it from evil, no it died today. Once and for all he would end the menace that led to the destruction of his village. So as he finally reached the beast he found a creature enormous in size and very angry at him or maybe all humans. This creature was about 5-6 times his size, with massive muscle radiating power in his dragon body. His claws on his hands and feet looked strong enough to shred steel, the teeth looked as if they could crush a tank. The tail could leave a gash in solid stone, the breath was a mystery as of yet, but Ryu was sure no good could come of it. Taking in all of this and the menacing eyes Ryu could only say one thing, "Oh shit, why me?" "Because the Hayabusa clan has again and again humiliated me by making me sit in imprisonment for many years before finally failing to confine me. Then you broke that prison and freed me only to use the only weapon that could kill me. It is for this reason I came back and the same reason you must die" The dark dragon spoke in his icy death cold voice. "Then let the nightmare finally die here in this cave that I am sure is half in hell due to the length it has" Ryu said shifting into his fighting stance.

The dark dragon was big but not slow it sent a claw strike towards Ryu, but Ryu dodged by flattening himself on the floor. Once he got up he saw the other claw coming so Ryu vaulted up the nearest wall and backfliped off of it to avoid that killer strike. The tail then darted out into the center meaning to impale the ninja, but Ryu sidestepped a second before he would have been dead. Then the dragon used his breath which was some foul black gooey substance that appeared to deteriorate the surface of whatever it touched. All of these attacks told Ryu one thing, 'end the fight now or die in vain.' Ryu took out his Vigoorian Flails and once an arm shot out too far he twirled the deadly blades as long as they could extend which did end up working on the hands, but the tail would have broken the twirl, so he kept to sidestepping. After hurting the hands enough and the dragon prepared to launch the nasty black goo at Ryu,, which the opening Ryu needed. Once the dragon launched the goo Ryu darted forward to avoid the goo but also to close the distance between the enemy and himself. Ryu lept onto the dragon and started to hack away a the neck with the twin blades but ended up being swatted off by the tail before any real damage was done.

This time Ryu switched his flails out for the huge sword strapped to his back, the dahilbaro. The added weight had no effect on the super ninja, as he darts forward dodging the claws and tail. Once again close to the dragon's neck, Ryu activates his Art of the ice storm ninpo. This freezes the dragon's neck which Ryu promptly proceeds to slash right through with his heavy sword. The slash half shatters half cuts through the neck, Ryu leaps clear of the body as the head falls to the ground. The dragon's head utters, "Impossible...No..t..a..ga..i..n.." then becomes still and fades away. Ryu then takes a drink of two vials feeling fatigued but knowing that he must be ready for whatever may come, realizing that he might actually die in this fool's quest. Knowing the consequences for not finishing this he treks onward feeling as if he is walking across his own grave. Hearing sinister laughter Ryu knows Raidou must be next, so be it the bastard that spawned such a beautiful offspring would die by his hands. Back in Hayabusa village Ayane felt that something she had wanted for so long would come to pass, which distracted her. Still she continued to fix the village for her love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors notes: **Well in this chapter has a character not seen in and NG game yet and his appearance is completely made up inspired by nothing at all just a random idea. Well this is getting long eh? Just keep reading this chapter and the next then you will be happy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ninja Gaiden, Tecmo, Dead or Alive, and Team Ninja

**Chapter 9: Bastard that spawned the Trial**

Ryu knew who he was facing next but he felt a dark foreboding nonetheless. Why was he at the center of this mess? 'Well of course because you chose to Ryu' he thought to himself. Running down he came to an arena area similar to where he fought Doku when he killed him the first time. From the other side Raidou steps out with limbs pushed out from his body but still connected so they could rotate fully around. The arms are pushed out but full of muscle, and Ryu notices the point of connection to the body looks weak and could be targeted but Raidou movements are anything but slow. So Ryu takes out his Vigoorian Flails before Raidou gets closer to him. Raidou speaks, "Welcome Hayabusa, this place is where the greatest of the fiends will make their entrance into the living world where we will reign forever!" "Not if I kill all of you before then, because I can not stand by while you continue to destroy life" Ryu replies readying himself for battle. "Such potential wasted, but why try to convince the dead that they face the absolute power!" Raidou in his fiend form replies also going into a stance had due to his detached limbs. "Was the lure of the fiends that powerful that you decided to give up your soul you bastard?" Ryu asked feeling nothing but disgust for what used to be a sorry excuse for a human. "Yes I wanted this for myself, and now you shall feel what it has given me!" Raidou yelled as he rushed Ryu. Ryu had not expected the deformed Raidou to be as fast as he was, but in any case the first swing of Raidou barely missed him. So Ryu backed off to give himself more room as he pulled out the Vigoorian Flail, the true battle had begun.

Raidou charges Ryu again and again and Ryu can not get his spinning trusty weapon to land a blow on him. Either he is too slow or fast, or the spinning arms prevent him from getting a hit in, which is irritating. Ryu does the one thing he can think of and starts to spin his own weapon, Raidou grins and rushes in. Ryu readies himself "Either this works or I am not going to pull through this" Ryu thinks to himself. The two spins meet each other and the Vigoorian Flails are the winning weapon, which Ryu lashes out with leaving a nice cut on Raidou's left arm. As recoiled in pain Ryu started throwing his attacks out looking for any weakness in raidou's seemingly impenetrable defense. Ryu learned that the small linkages that attaches his arms are what Raidou guards the most without thinking. 'That is my target then' Ryu thinks to himself. So Ryu backs off and prepares to attack the linkages and Raidou charges preparing to throw powerful arm swings. Ryu readies himself and as the left arm shoots out Ryu ducks and does a fast spinning attack upwards hitting the linkage and severing the left arm. Raidou howls in agonizing pain, and black demon blood pools out of the severed linkage before stopping suddenly. The deathly glare that Raidou sent towards Ryu did not faze the super ninja one bit, as Ryu rushed Raidou. Raidou sent out his right arm to hit the super ninja, but Ryu went down on a knee and slid on the ground slicing off the left leg with the same spinning move. The demonic howl was purely devastating to any normal human, which Ryu was not. Ryu stood up and as Raidou sought to hit him with a right arm swing Ryu cut off his right arm while walking up to him. Then the right leg followed soon after, after which Raidou's core was just floating there. Ryu just did the same spinning move to leave a huge gash opening up the inside of the demon that was once human. "Your evil is ended now go and torment us no more. Your hate ends here, the only good thing you ever did was assist in creating Ayane." Ryu said as he watched the body disintegrate. Taking another draw off of one of his elixirs of spiritual life Ryu journeyed on downward. Back at the village Ayane felt a great sense of calm knowing that finally her bastard father had met his end, she also knew what hero had destroyed that monster. "Thank you Ryu for destroying that worthless excuse of a human" Ayane said as her cheeks flushed a little but still she continued to build.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: **Very short fight in this chapter but guess what is in the next chapter? Yes the Lords of the greater fiends make their appearance in this fanfic but I needed a filler here and this idiot was the perfect choice for that purpose. Anyway more Hayate in this chapter too.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ninja Gaiden, Team Ninja, Dead or Alive, and Tecmo

**Chapter 10: The Fanatic Returns Only to Die Once More**

Ryu heard a laughter outside of the next room and knew that the fanatic Dagrai Dai had returned once more. Upon entering the room Ryu saw the religious freak was already in his demon form ready to kill. Ryu pulled out his dragon sword glowing with immense spiritual power surging through the mystical metal. "You never learn do you? I had to kill you once and now I have to do it once more...stay dead damnit!" Ryu said as he rushed towards the fool. Dagrai Dai shot his tentacles into the ground trying to impale the super ninja, but Ryu was ready as he dodged around the sharp projectiles. Knowing what to look for when the ground split open as the projectiles shot up Ryu was able to dodge out of the way as the tentacles broke through. Dagrai Dai was get worried the super ninja was not going to be stopped by his feeble assault, and he knew he was going to die once more. Once Ryu reached him he began slashing the pathetic demon and watching as the projectiles were ejecting from the ground so the demon could move, by the time he had retracted all of the tentacles he had already received massive amounts of damage. So it was no hard task for Ryu to pursue the fleeing fanatic. He received a grazing cut on his cheek from one of the tentacles that shot out from Dagrai Dai in futile effort to extend his life. This of course was a failure because when Ryu caught up to him he started to slash the fanatic until he moved no more. "That was far too easy...Or am I becoming a monster that loves killing? No I am not the same I only fight to end the conflicts...But do I enjoy this? I hate these questions that have no answers in sight" Ryu thought as he gazed upon his own handiwork. Knowing that the toughest fiends yet to come were just ahead he took a drink from his spirit of life elixir and mentally prepared himself for the extremely daunting task ahead of him. Before he took his next step voices rose up around him.

The first voice said, "We told you our power was absolute you should of listened" Ryu recognized the voice as Zedonius. "We failed to kill you once we will not fail again" this time the voice was Alexei's. "The storm we will bring to you will rip you apart" the wolf-like growling voice of Volf was easy to identify. "I will rip into tiny pieces you insnipid insolent human" Ryu could hear the fury in Elizébet's voice. "We will have a rematch between honored enemies" Ryu at least heard respect in Genshin's voice. Then the voices disappeared instead Ryu felt the ground tremble beneath his feet, and he knew without having to go confirm it that the long anticipated battles were coming, the lords of the greater fiends had returned. Besides that Ryu also knew they were quite pissed at him. "Will this be the end finally, or is there more after the arch-fiend Vazdah?" Ryu asked to what seemed like the ceiling, but in truth he did not expect any answer. The Dragon Sword started to glow on it's own from Ryu's back and the cursed blade of the arch-fiend also started to glow. Unsheathing both of the blades and griping them firmly Ryu headed on downward to confront his last challenge, but hopefully not the end of his life.

Up on the surface Hayate was cutting down another fiend as it foolishly tried to attack him. He was getting worried about his best friend down below, because the fiends were getting stronger up here. If the fiends up here were so strong what was his friend facing down below? This thought almost sent him towards the hole himself, but then he reminded himself that if there was a problem Ryu would take care of it, he did it once he could do it again. Hayate also told himself that the first sign he got that Ryu was in danger he would be running as fast as he could down that tunnel. "Only time will tell what has happened already but damn do I hate waiting" Hayate said as he sent another fiend into the eternal sleep it was avoiding.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: **Well here is the first and in my opinion the weakest of the 4 lords of the greater fiends, Volf. I think you will forgive the lack of length of this chapter because I saw my friend destroy this mofo very quickly during the first fight, evidently he is weak so he deserves the least amount of writing in the major battles.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ninja Gaiden, Team Ninja, Dead or Alive, or Tecmo.

**Chapter 11: Volf, The Storm of Hell**

Ryu was ready to face an old opponent once again and the first one appeared to be in the form of Volf the lord of storms. "Volf how nice to see you up again, but as much as I like seeing you moving around you will have to die once more" Ryu said very sarcastically. "Let's see how you weather the storm that I will bring to you!" Volf said hefting his huge scythe in two of his big hands/paws. Volf swung his scythe in Ryu's direction, but Ryu had ducked and was running in the direction opposite of the scythe's direction and closing in. This was anticipated as Volf started to spin his scythe to keep Ryu away from him. Ryu just slowly circled Volf waiting for the perfect opening to attack. Volf stopped the spin and sent a quick slash out towards Ryu and missed because Ryu dodged to the side, and was left open. That was the opening Ryu needed and closed in and started to slash at Volf, and got in a couple good hits before Volf swatted him away. So Ryu just got back into his stance for circling and waiting for the chance to continue slashing at Volf. Volf had learned his lessons and kept his slashes closer to his body and started to move towards Ryu. That was not going to work for Ryu he needed a more open shot at Volf's body, so he started to watch where Volf attacks left openings. Even though Volf was a fiend and a resurrected one at that he still required energy to continue his assault on Ryu. Ryu noticed Volf was starting to slow down so he carefully watched the huge fiend move and waited until he saw the most open spot during the attack and jumped in. this startled Volf which gave Ryu a few more hits onto the couple that his initial attack allowed him. This wore down Volf a bit since Ryu was using two blades to attack him, and Volf smacked Ryu using the blunt side of his scythe. That threw Ryu back and gave him a mild round of pain and a possible bruise on his shoulder, but nothing serious.

Volf was tiring fast so he shifted tactics, and started to act using more energy to enhance his power and speed. This had Ryu backing up into a defensive tactic, allowing the fiend to gain more ground for him to maneuver and less for Ryu. Ryu had also felt the greater power in Volf's body with every strike the scythe was making towards the super ninja's body. Every opening Ryu tried to advance on Volf had covered, so Ryu was a bit uneasy to put it lightly. All this time Ryu had noticed a sacrifice was going to be his only chance, he could not hold out until Volf's energy ran out. So Ryu left a huge opening on his left side and Volf took it not realizing he had sprung the trap on himself. Ryu received a deep gash on his left side but the blow Volf used left him wide open. Used to acting while under the trial of pain Ryu went to slashing at Volf's body as fast as he could. The damage Ryu inflicted on Volf before the massive wolf fiend got away was making it evident Ryu was going to be walking away alive. Ryu rushed in once more and Volf swung, but Ryu ducked in time and used his dual blades to put an end to the lord of storms. Volf uttered one last declaration before dying, "You may have beaten me but the other lords will destroy you, worthless ninja. BURN IN HELL!" After Ryu witnessed the fiend moved no more he drank enough of the elixir to cure him, but knew his body was more susceptible to damage due to his fatigue. He still walked towards the next area already knowing what would happen should he give up his task.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes: **Well here is the second of the Lords of the Greater Fiends fight I know the fight are not as good as they should be but hey it is my first fanfic so be lenient on your judgements but the fights are coming to a close then you get the fluffy chapters that are usually held at the end. And as you can guess the orders in bosses are ranked from Ninja Gaiden 1 and 2 in the orders they appear. So enjoy the new chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ninja Gaiden, Team Ninja, DOA, or Tecmo

**Chapter 12: Alexi, The Lightening Strike**

The next room Ryu entered was a larger arena with not much in it, so he figured that this must be Alexi's choice of battleground. Ryu was right as Alexi entered the room already in fiend form with his wings trailing behind him. "A fine choice of battleground is it not? This place seems peaceful enough to make a suitable grave for you" Alexi said with a calm, even voice. "Sorry but the result will not change this time around Alexi, you will once again fall before me. This time though just stay dead the world is better without you" Ryu said with distaste coating his words. "Ryu the age of fiends controlling the world has come just accept it rather than throw your life away" Alexi said getting ready to fight. "This time I will make sure you can't come back again!" Ryu said before he charged Alexi. Ryu knew Alexi was very fast but even he was surprised at the speed Alexi displayed. Everytime Ryu rushed Alexi he moved away and turned past Ryu on many occasions, this obviously frustrated Ryu. One of these time Alexi attacked him as he turned by shocking him as he passed to add insult to injury. This a bit too much so Ryu turned his fury loose on Alexi, but no matter how fast Ryu swung his swords he was always a little late to hit Alexi. Ryu knew that if this kept up he would most likely not make it, so he just tried to set up a defensive stance to observe the movements and attacks of his foe. Knowing it would hurt did little to prepare the super ninja for the pain that was in store for him. Alexi Grabbed him and shocked him then slammed him into the ground then threw him back a bit, he did this a few times. He was also caught in an electric tornado a couple times, and was shocked majorly as Alexi created a shield of lightening around himself and turned that upon Ryu. Ryu had by now figured out a plan he was also in pain, so when Alexi came in for another attack and he knew it was do or die. Just before Alexi reached him Ryu used his Art of Inferno ninpo magic, the backlash harmed Alexi a bit but stopped him and stunned him a bit. Then Ryu threw the fireball at him which hit and disoriented Alexi, and Ryu grinned the tables had turned.

Ryu went towards Alexi and started to slash at him with ferocity, until Alexi shocked him and threw him back, but the damage had been inflicted. Alexi was not moving as fast and Ryu was better able to block and dodge the attacks however the lightening bolts that were thrown out occasionally got through. Ryu was also able to start countering the attacks of Alexi and giving more damage of his own. Now Alexi was flustered at the new found strength of his opponent after the beating he had given him! Ryu started to boldly throw attacks at Alexi who then would dodge and try to counter but Ryu was a bit smart for that game. This was sitting well with Alexi because now he was the one in trouble. Ryu was not going to relent in his brutal assault on this nefarious fiend. So Alexi decided if he was going to die he would inflict as much damage as he possibly could. Ryu got hit by the shock shield a few times, but in time was able to predict that attack as well. At this point it was over, it was only a matter of time for Alexi to fall. Once the final blow had been struck Alexi stood there for a moment and then glared with hatred at Ryu then fell forward. "I may fall but the others will kill you foolish ninja scum, I am disgraced once more by you" Alexi spat these words out like venom before he coughed up blood and then laid still and moved no more. "I had known from the start that I might not come back from this but not before all of you are sent back to hell" Ryu said as he turned around and walked downward nearing the end of this hellish trial.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is short I already admit it, so don't complain too much, and this the third fight of the Lord series and those who played NG2 you know what fight occurs next I can not say why this fight took so little on the page I judge where it is good and I guess this was much shorter on the web site then I originally thought so bear with the short chapters and rival fight next!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ninja Gaiden, Team Ninja, DOA, or Tecmo

**Chapter 13: Zedonius, Hellflame in Flesh**

The Tunnel lead downward and to a hole with a trapdoor over the top of it, Ryu figured the area in which he would fight Zedonius would be roughly the same as the last time they fought. He positioned himself so he could open the door without falling through the hole. He took a look and found that his thought was correct, the arena was quite similar, not only in size but in what surrounded the area. Lava was all around this tiny land clump, only close quarters fighting. "This should be as fun as the last time I faced him...damn" Ryu said in a resigned tone of voice and then jumped onto the land clump. Landing and turning around to find Zedonius already in fiend from and looking with murderous intent Ryu's way. "You will perish in the flames which will charbroil your pathetic body and leave the corpse for scavengers" Zedonius said with an evil smile. "Zedonius you never really did learn I had what it takes to kill you and I will do it once more!" Ryu said as he got ready to fight. "Brave words and bold as well, you might as well live big since I will destroy you anyway in a few short minutes...or less" Zedonius said as his statement ended in a mirthless laugh. That is when Zedonius jumped and landed right next to Ryu and almost hitting him with a burst of flame. Ryu started to slash out at Zedonius but was only able to get in a couple of hits before Zedonius picked him up and slammed him into the ground. Rolling away and coming back to his feet in pain, Ryu knew that letting this monster get close to him was a bad idea. So he tried to flying swallow this foe and that was not working. There was no other option left open to him so he closed in preparing to attack and feel pain the process.

Ryu rushed towards Zedonius and started to slash at his foe gaining an extra two hits due to surprise but was kicked out of the way by the monster. Even though he was in pain Ryu returned to his feet and came at Zedonius with his infamous Dragon Sword leading and got in a few more hits and dodged his foe's attack. This only pissed off Zedonius because no one makes a fool out of him, so he jumped over to Ryu hitting him with the force of the heat from his landing. Subsequently after that he was picked up and held by the wings of Zedonius as he was hit by each hand of Zedonius then was thrown from Zedonius. Ryu got up and started to rush the monster once more, but as Zedonius attacked Ryu dodged and went around on the other side of the monster. Then Ryu unleashed a series of punishing blows upon Zedonius and ended by using the Art of the Ice Storm ninpo to knock Zedonuis off-balance. That allowed Ryu to slash Zedonuis some more until he was kicked away by a severely weakened Zedonius. Ryu charged up his Art of Inazuma ninpo and hurled it at Zedonius, who took the attack head on and felt his body dying. Zedonius roared as he backed up and backed up into the lava which engulfed him in flames he could not fight off of his dying body. "Genshin is just ahead he will finish what I could not...DAMN YOU HAYABUSA!" Zedonius roared with his last breath. "You choose this path Zedonius don't blame me for the foolish decisions you made in your life. I just protected those close to me like I should have" said Ryu as he opened the trap door that had appeared once Zedonius died. Taking a deep breath and some spiritual elixir he leapt into the unknown darkness to finish this once and for all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes: **The rival fight at last! I did like to think Genshin was honorable even though he did want to kill Ryu, but this is my fic so I decide what goes and what does not. I wanted to make it more interesting as this fic went on... but that might not be the case here I just got sidetracked. At this point all I wanted to do was write so I could get it done, so I just tried to get it done so some things would slack off on.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ninja Gaiden, Team Ninja, DOA, or Tecmo

**Chapter 14: Genshin The Honorable Ninja Fiend**

Ryu had landed on the ground and came to his ready stance expecting Genshin at any moment. When he landed near him in fiend form and behind a mask once again, Ryu showed he would give no quarter. "Ryu we have one more chance to finish this fight on more favorable terms" Genshin said in tone that suggested a pardon could be made. "No Genshin we finish here and now with no debts left to each other" Ryu said not even wanting to make any kind of deal with Genshin. "Too bad Ryu I would have brought your offer to the Arch-fiend and tried to make a deal with him for your life" Genshin said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Then Genshin rushed at him determined to end things quickly before Ryu was able to get a feel for this area. Unbeknownst to Genshin Ryu had gotten the feel of the place within the first few seconds because this area was similar to the others he had been fighting in all this time. So he was ready to kill the man who was his mortal enemy in life and in death. Ryu played the defensive hand letting genshin rush at him a few times and blocked his attacks, but the next attack he was not so lucky while dodging he got hit. This knocked him back a few feet, but did not shake him up too badly just another calculation into how he could deal with his enemy so the next time when he blocked the next attack Ryu got in a few hits on his enemy. Until Genshin slashed at him which Ryu nimbly evaded. Ryu knew right away that to defeat Genshin he would have to be quick and deadly. Ryu prepared to go at Genshin again but had to block as the swift fiend came at him again. If he was to survive he would need to attack differently this defensive stuff was not helping him.

Ryu decided to get gutsy and moved just a second before Genshin came in for his attack this luckily surprised the clan leader fiend and Ryu got in some hits on his foe. Genshin slashed at Ryu and barely nicked him, Ryu scolded himself for being lax in reflexes. The next time he tried that he was too slow and got drawn into Genshin's version of the Izuna and it hurt like hell. Ryu got up groaning and readied himself, but confident because now he had Genshin's timing down and was ready to kill this rival once and for all. So Ryu continued to dodge around Genshin's attacks and give a few of his own in response. This strategy proved to work against him as well because though he gave hits also received quite a few for his efforts. But in the end this wore down Genshin a great deal and it showed in his attacks but Ryu was finally even with Genshin's speed. Ryu also knew a few tricks to evade his enemy's attacks so he had the advantage now. He kept up the attack relentlessly and it soon obvious that Ryu would prevail over his opponent. Ryu was starting to tire a bit as well this amount of battles was making him weary, but he would kill Genshin once more before long. So he kept attacking and Genshin was far too slow and weak to get Ryu off of him and it was soon apparent to Genshin that this ninja had bested him once more. Ryu came in for one more attack and got a slash on his side but managed to deal the final blow to Genshin. Genshin for a few moments just stood there not moving then he coughed up blood and fell backwards shattering his mask once more. "Ryu my sword was rightly placed in your hands you use it with grace that truly defines a ninja. Continue to use it with the same power you used it against me, though my blade was merely an imitation I could not use my own blade as you have. Well...done...Ryu..." saying that one last thing Genshin closed his eyes and died. Ryu saluted the ninja who had died with honor instead of the fiend he hated, but he knew one last lord of the greater fiends was left. She came into the room and saw an all too familiar sight as she walked over to where Ryu and Genshin where and was disappointed she would have to finish it after all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes: **Well here is the last of the Lord fights, so sad (begins to cry) ok enough of that. Anyway this chapter finds Elizabet against Ryu once again and yes I still made her a bitch. After this chapter the fighting ends and that is kind of sad, but then you people get fluff and I know everyone that reads this wants Ryu/Ayane fluff. And before anybody ever thinks to bring it up...NEVER metion me making Ryu/Kasumi fluff it will NEVER happen! Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ninja Gaiden, Team Ninja, Tecmo, or DOA

**Chapter 15: Elizabet, No Honor Left in the Blood**

Elizabet was fully disgusted with Genshin, he had honored his enemy in his dying moments that was not something you should do no matter how good your opponent was. She came up to Ryu and the inert Genshin and she spat upon Genshin to show her disgust in him, and Ryu felt the hot burn of dishonor she had shown for his rival. That was something you do not do, and he was royally pissed she would dare to do that. "I may not have had a very high opinion of the man but he served the cause of the fiends and by your advice as well! You bitch you have no honor! Anything as disgusting as you does not deserve to draw another breath." Ryu said as he once again lifted the sword ready for battle. "He failed to kill you again, but I will not. He was weak and useless why do you care?" Elizabet said in a very chilling tone. "I was his greatest rival but at least he showed me that he had honor before he died, you show only an empty place where honor should be." Ryu said as he tensed his muscles ready to explode into action. "Then you have nothing left to say, and neither do I let's end this." Elizabet responded and transformed into her fiend form. Ryu started to rush her but backed off as she summoned a blood ball that he knew could hurt like hell. So he dodged what he could of the attack and grimaced in pain with whatever hit him. Then Ryu ran at her and performed a flying swallow and cut her with both blades. This pissed off Elizabet so she slapped him with a metal chain which threw him back quite a far distance back. Ryu made a mental note to watch those chains, then Elizabet was near him and was just floating in front of him. Then he slashed she moved smirked evilly, so Ryu tried again with similar results. For a long time Ryu was trying to bring down this nasty fiend but everytime he slashed out she dodged him and Ryu was not sure how he could win when he could not even hit his opponent.

Ryu knew he was going to have to be bold if he wanted to win this one. So he rushed Elizabet hoping she would pull out a blood ball, and she did. Ryu leapt right into the attack and was rewarded with an exquisite amount of pain, but he also had an opening. Then Ryu angled himself down in such a way that he was able to strike Elizabet when he descended. This surprised Elizabet whom was unprepared for such a daring tactic and that gave Ryu a chance to gain some more hits on this onerous foe. Every slash Ryu's body fought him calling out for a rest, but Ryu ignored his body and bravely pressed on. Elizabet had regained her wits enough to use one of those sharp metal chains meaning to impale him. Sheer luck saved Ryu it only tore a moderately deep gash in both of his sides, which almost made the super ninja cry out in pain. Pushing past his deep pain Ryu continued on the offensive. Each hit Elizabet made with the chains only hit the sides not going too much deeper than the initial hit. One lucky hit for Elizabet impaled Ryu just under his ribs but somehow not hitting any major organs, and she was sure she had made the super ninja back off for a minute or two. When he lifted his head against the pain she saw not only pain but a fire the indicated she was very dead indeed. Ryu gathered up what strength he had left and made one last effort to sever this fiend's tie to this life. The slash opened up a cut on Elizabet that was able to steal her last bit vitality and send on the road of death. She screeched horribly and it made Ryu cringe with the sheer horror of the sound. Her last words were a curse to the super ninja, "I will die but the Arch-fiend will destroy you for good, your body is far too worn out to finish this task!" Ryu knew this as he felt it in his body with every step he took, but knew if it came down to it he would sacrifice himself to save every human out there. Holding fast his courage Ryu entered the last door to face Vazdah one last time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes: **Ok for those of you who scream for a long chapter here it is... the last battle. I tried to make it as engaging as I saw the various people do it in front of me and on youtube. I am pleased with how this story came together, it was formed by meticulous planning and a low supply of motivation so right now it is pretty good considering all of that it is really not all that bad of a story so this the LAST FIGHTING CHAPTER keep that in mind and remember I don't kill key members, so enjoy the fight with Vazdah!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ninja Gaiden, Team Ninja, Tecmo, or DOA

**Chapter 16: Ascent Into Descent of the Arch-fiend**

The room Ryu entered was again similar to the last time he fought the Arch-fiend a large cavern that allowed a chance for upward movement. There among the center of the center right off the edge of the standing area of the cavern was the Arch-fiend some of his arms holding him in place. "Why come back at all? You knew I was going to come and stop you again, but that was not going to stop you was it? I stand against anything you stand for and I will crush you again even if that does end up costing me my life. Vazdah you will fall to my power, prepare thyself to fall back into eternal damnation!" Ryu said as he pulled out his last elixir and downed the contents feeling the wounds in his side close up whole once more and leaving him strong enough to do what must be done once more. "If I am lucky this will not kill me in the process" Ryu muttered under his breath. Ryu took out his strongbow and got ready to do the same thing he did last time because it was working so far. Ryu started the fight by using his body energy to charge his bow shot and hit Vazdah in the face. Which caused the arch-fiend to try to spray some red substance on him that looked similar to blood. Ryu was fast enough to dodge the nasty stuff, but knew his body was not going to be that lucky every time. The shot to the face left the middle wide open and Ryu charged another shot and fired the minute the orb in the middle started to glow. This caused more red stuff to come his way which he dodged and the arch-fiend slipped down so his face was even with Ryu's body. The arch-fiend started to charge a beam which was never fired because Ryu shot him with a charged shot before he finished. That once again caused the red stuff to come out of his mouth again. So Vazdah pulled himself back up and after he had gotten shot in the middle once again he started to climb upward. Ryu rushed to the nearest alcove he could find to pursue the fiend. After climbing the walls in narrow spaces as only a ninja could do he found the arch-fiend once again waiting for him to attack. Ryu continued the assault in the same way and found that a few times he was almost hit by the red stuff. This was quite concerning to the super ninja because the hardest part of this fight was yet to come. Vazdah went upward again and this time Ryu had to climb walls three times before the arch-fiend stopped to fight. Though the charging was taking a toll on his already low energy reserves he continued because it was the only way to claim victory. Ryu also knew that the orb in the middle was charging a beam and the only way to avoid it was to disrupt its charge with an arrow. Vazdah would also slam a hand down when the red stuff came from his mouth and that made things much harder. But on this floor Ryu got two shots on the orb one on the fiend's face before the fiend climbed again. Ryu climbed the walls four times and came to finish this fight, and continued using the same strategy against this foe. Two times before his last shot Ryu got hit by the red stuff and it hurt him a bit. His fifth shot which was this time on the orb in the middle put an end to the arch-fiend...or did it?

Ryu was hoping that just this once the fiend would stay dead let it end here he had very little left that he could give. Out of precious vitality he watched in horror as the second form of the fiend emerged from the shell he had just defeated. "Why can you not die and leave me the hell alone?" Ryu asked the arch-fiend's second form. The only reply Ryu got was a growl from a face that had enough power to rip him apart. Ryu also noticed the ledge he was on looked just as fiery as the last time he faced the fiend. Taking his Dragon sword in hand he got ready for possibly the last fight he would ever face. The fiend smashed the ground with his huge hands and the first hit caught Ryu, but the other two hits he avoided. So after the hits the fiend was open for a few seconds so Ryu attacked and got a few hits in on the arch-fiend. Then the arch-fiend fired a beam and swept it across the ledge almost catching Ryu and possibly ending his life. But after each attack Ryu would get in his own attacks on the arch-fiend. Since he was close to the edge the fiend would keep up with his three smash hits on the ledge and the beam attack. After each individual attack he would have a few seconds and Ryu would waste no time in carrying out some very good attacks on the fiend. Every time the arch-fiend would smash the ground Ryu would get hit by one of the three hits, the beam would not hit him. Miraculously Ryu was able to cause enough damage for the arch-fiend to crouch over the cliff face and then Ryu performed a very skillful combo on the arch-fiend's head. Before Vazdah died he had one more nasty trick to pull, he blasted Ryu with his last most powerful beam then died in a shower of fire and fiery ashes. "I may die here but at least I stopped them all once again. I am sorry Ayane I could not keep my promise, know it will haunt me in the after-life. Wish I could have seen you...one...last...ti..me..." Ryu said in a weary tone as he blacked out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Notes: **Short chapter alert! This had to be a short Chapter once you read I am sure you will agree with me. It is not a bad chapter but it kind of slows down the major plot progression if it goes on too long, you need the right balance with a chapter like this. But just read on and see what you think, good reviews and thoughts are welcomed. Those who flame intentionally can go piss off I don't need that here keep it to yourself even if you disagree with the pairings of my choice.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ninja Gaiden, Team Ninja, Tecmo, or DOA.

**Chapter 17: Doors of Destiny That Call Beyond the Veil**

Many visions greeted Ryu in this new place, however he felt strange here. Looking around Ryu saw nothing no floor or anything. He was very confused at where he was and why this is not the paradise his people had believed awaited true warriors upon death. "This had better not be the paradise I have heard of, if it is I am going to be very pissed" Ryu said in a very dry irritated tone. He gave up trying to figure out where he was or why he just wanted to get out of here. "How the hell am I getting out of here? I can not accept this as where I will be for all eternity" Ryu said in frustration. "That is because you are not dead and you have been brought here to decide what you will do" Said a voice behind Ryu that almost took him to his knees. "Mother?" Ryu asked afraid to turn around and find he was mistaken. "Yes my son turn around and let me see your handsome face" His mother said with pride in her voice. Ryu turned around and found his mother the way he remembered her she looked alive and well. "Ryu you have made your whole clan proud and brought them honor so they can rest much easier. My son you have a choice to make come with me" Ryu's mother said as she started off in a direction. Ryu figured he had nothing to lose so he followed her and arrived at two doors. Ryu looked to both doors and was unsure of what to do then his mother explained it to him. "These doors are your choice to which path you will take. You have done well in this life my son, if you choose to rest your body and enjoy the honor you have already earned in the great beyond. You can choose to return to life but you will have a long time before you recover and pain, and I can not guarantee you will not be crippled. The choice is up to you my son" His mother explained to him. Ryu already knew his path he had a promise to keep since he would come here one day anyway, he could wait. "Mother I wish I could come back with you and enjoy seeing you and my clan again, but I made a promise to return to Ayane and rebuild Hayabusa village as I promised the clan I would do" Ryu said in voice of pure conviction that displayed his determination. "I know you would take the strong path Ryu, you are so much like your father you even look like him. There is no rush you will come here in time. I love you Ryu my son, marry that girl you return to and give the Hayabusa lineage some new members" Ryu's mother said with a smile of pride. "I love you too mother, I am not sure Ayane will marry me, but I will try my best. The Hayabusa legacy will live on I promise you that. I will tell father you still love and miss him if he ever comes back that is" Ryu said with love in his voice. "Farewell Ryu I look forward to the day we can all be a family in the great beyond. Thank you my son for living up to who I expected you to be" His mother said with a bit of bittersweet happiness in her voice. Ryu took one last look before going to the door his mother pointed out as life. When he opened the door he looked inside and took one last lingering look at his mother, then stepped through the door. He knew not what awaited him when he came back but he would face it with honor and dignity. He knew after what he went through he could face anything.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Notes: **Ok once more more filler chapter but still essential for those who want non-stop action this is the wrong part of the story to start reading. But this is the finishing chapters so stick with it please, you are almost done two more chapters after this. This has been fun we only have a few more chapters left together, so enjoy me and this chapter while you can. P.S. Kasumi fans might be upset at this chapter...deal with it.

**Chapter 18: Always Keep the Promises You Make**

The moment Ryu stepped into the door he knew that something odd was happening to him, he just was not sure what it was exactly that was happening. Sometimes he would see things that he remembered from his younger days and then just forget it again. He saw the first time he met Hayate with his wild hair even as a boy (I always thought he needed a haircut even when we met the first time. Oh so this is how I look at things I use my thoughts to decide if things were to my liking in this place of dreams of the past. Oh well I guess we see what made me a super ninja in my life). Then Ryu saw his father talking with Shinden about some important matter that probably did not concern him (They always did talk about things probably about succession of the clans that is always on a leader's mind it they are normal that is). He then remembered meeting Kasumi and liking that she smiled but never had any feelings of romance for her ever (I remember one time she confessed her love to me, or rather her infatuation to me. I could not return it because I never felt for her like that, poor Kasumi always the hopeless romantic). Then he remembered bumping into Ayane, and after apologizing she tried to hit him which turned into a sparring match. After it ended they talked, and it turned out she and Ryu got along very well so she would come and see him when she could (she was always complex but was happy to see me unless I ended up pissing her off, which was not hard. She was around me almost as much as Hayate was and now she makes me happy...Did I really just say that?). Then he started to remember the events that took him from Murai to the arch-fiend (My past has become so bloody, but I had Ayane to help me out. She could only help when the fighting was not as intense as I imagined it to be, no matter how tough she stuck with me. She has earned my respect and love...damnit I can not help myself. Maybe it is time to stop blocking love off from my life, Ayane please grant me the answer I want when I get well enough to ask you the question in my heart. Even if knowing this question has labeled me mentally insane for even having the want to ask it...). After that Ryu felt him self becoming aware of himself waking up (Well time is up here I guess I should return now). Then the darkness took that place of dreams.

Ryu's eyes flickered open for a about a minute and he instantly wanted to close them again but he fought that urge and looked around. He found the eyes of his best friend and the one he loved upon him. "We thought you were dead Ryu, don't scare me like that please" Hayate said in a worried voice. "Don't you ever go off like that again Ryu, I cried myself to sleep that first night you left. When Hayate carried you in here half-dead I expected Hayate to tell me you were dead the next morning so I cried myself to sleep again. You make me cry anytime soon, I will so seriously kick your ass" Ayane said with a misting in her eyes. Ryu was smirking on the inside because he know they cared. He hated to put them through such worry but he knew the reason why he had to what he did. He felt tired but he wanted to reassure them that he was ok, but he could not move his mouth easily, so he was content to give them a look that told them he was ok. Content that he assured them he was going to live he closed his eyes and drifted into the land of dreams that he had left to come back to his loved ones. For the three in that room all was right once more in the world.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Notes: **One last chapter after this how sad. I really enjoyed writing this because everyone always either has Hayate as the brother who cares more about Kasumi and not Ayane. Or he is her lover instead because some people are sick. Anyway enjoy my take on Hayate, for all of you Hayate fans this chapter is all for you. For this story offer your thoughts and suggestions for story plot improvement since this story will not change because I have already written it down and I am stubborn about changing so that is the best use of your thoughts for this story. Unless you tell me how much you liked or did not like it avoiding flames or course.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DOA, Ninja Gaiden, Team Ninja, or Tecmo

**Chapter 19: How Did I Come Back?**

The next day Ryu awoke with Ayane asleep in a chair beside the bed on one side of him, and Hayate was on the other side awake and deep in thought. Al least he was before he saw Ryu was awake and had his gaze focused on his best friend. "I suppose I better tell you what happened while you were down below the earth and how you got back here" Hayate said with a knowing tone. Ryu could not do anything but fix Hayate with a look that said clearly he did indeed want to know. "On the surface I waited for you, each sound I heard from that cave made me want to go down and help you, until I remembered I would not be much help to you. So I waited and after the first hour fiends of all kinds began to assault me. I was fighting hard to keep them from going to your fights but it turns out they wanted to kill me first, so it worked out I suppose. After I killed 2 big ogres I heard a sound that was quite loud and it did not sound good I thought it was an explosion, I went to go check it out and it blew the alternate exit off of its hinges. It was then that I found you lying in a pool of your own blood and also you were unconscious and in pain. That was one time I felt extremely helpless afraid to lose my best friend to something I brought the news of" Hayate finished as he let his head sink down just so he could sort himself out. Ryu just looked on touched that his best friend cared about him that much, but that did mean he would let it show.

After Hayate composed himself he continued, "I was trying to be gentle but it was hard with how you were positioned and your injuries of course. But sure as hell I got you back here luckily with little interruption from anyone or anything. It was almost as if your victory stopped all life on earth Ryu it was very quiet almost too quiet. Ayane was building houses at the village when I approached and she knew it was me, her being a kunochi and all, but she did not expect me to bring you in my arms half dead. We quickly patched you up and cleaned your wounds and did all we could to prevent you from passing away into the world of the dead. I was watching Ayane when I could to see what her reaction was and she was shaken to her core. The way she reacted was a very unsettling thing. Ryu she loves you more than she will admit and I know she will not she is scared of being rejected like my whole clan did to her. The only thing she really has left is me, Genra, the Hajinmon, and of course you, it is really all she can care about since everything else abandoned her. She spent the night crying herself to sleep it hurt to hear her cry like that, I prayed to my ancestor's spirits that you would pull through. I got a vision you were in a strange place before a door this morning before I took over your watch. Ridiculous huh? It was...foolish...right? I guess not" Hayate finished as Ryu gave him a look that told him the dream was real. "Well welcome back in any case I will be here for awhile to see you get better the clan is pretty self-sufficient anyway so rest easy my friend. Just remember what I told you of Ayane and what you mean to her" Hayate finished as he lapsed into a empty silence. Ryu just stared at the ceiling while he took in all that he had heard from his best friend. "Hayate you have just made my day, but this is kind of a bad time to hear it though since I can not act on it right now. Well I have plenty of time to think about what I want to say and how to say it, damn it I hate waiting. I guess knowing and not being able to act right now is better than not knowing and jumping head first into something that I do not know how it will end" Ryu thought as he lay there staring at the ceiling and sometime later he just drifted off to sleep without really realizing it. Ayane awoke after Ryu feel back asleep and she saw that he was peacefully sleeping and Hayate really deep in thought. She knew Ryu would be ok, and she also vowed to herself to help him get back to health no matter what she had to do. She loved Ryu and was willing to do whatever she could to make sure he was back to where he used to be.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Notes: **Not too much left to say this is the end my friends which means a long chapter to wrap it all up. Hope you liked it and enjoyed reading it, I liked how it turned out and am satisfied with all of it. So thus ends this tale but I will be back...look for me in Star tropics, FFVII, DOA, Illusion of Gaia, and maybe a couple street fighters...Till then my friends see you in the future!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ninja Gaiden, Team Ninja, Tecmo, or DOA

**Chapter 20: Getting Back to Where He Was & Epilogue**

In the coming months Ryu had started to get back to who he was the minute he could walk around and he would push his limits as hard as he could but knew where to stop. Ayane also helped him to know when to stop, but he tried to push farther and did not let himself slide back. He knew that he needed to tell Ayane sometime of his feelings because there was a distance that was separating them from each other a gulf that kept them from getting closer to each other in an intimate way. Ayane was fearing rejection, Ryu was just unsure how to approach this problem. Ryu had enough of this separation and decided that after he was up to over half of what he used to be before his fight with the arch-fiend. One day Ryu went out for his morning exercise to build him back up, but this morning a few months after he was brought back to Hayabusa village. Today he would reveal his feelings to Ayane, now he would wait til she found him this morning.

Ayane walked around the village thinking about the past few weeks, she was not happy with the way things were. Hayate had left for his clan after the first month but visited frequently to check up on the two and he was pleased. Ayane did not like how things were going between her and Ryu because she wanted to be close but not too fast. Ryu was not moving at all in his steps to become someone she could love. She was wondering if he intended to love her at all, was it just in her head all along? The rejection was something she could handle but not from one she loved as much as she loved Ryu. Today she was going to find out what his feelings were for her. She ventured out to where he would do his morning routine and she found him waiting for her. This is time is now or never.

He looked Ayane in the eyes and started to speak to her in a calm voice, "Ayane I have been avoiding talking to you about something that we should have talked about long ago. In those times I was not sure how to approach this subject, but now I think I know how to approach it now. One of the things that keep me going in that place of hell was the promise to come back to you. I feel this way because you have been with me since the beginning of this journey and it started the day Hayabsa Village was destroyed. You have always been there right there ready to help, and because of that Ayane you eventually earned something that you deserve, my love. I do love you Ayane and it is high time I told you the truth" Ryu said with a fire in his eyes Ayane had never seen before. Ayane stood shocked but extremely happy and content but she still had to be a smart-ass. "So you love me huh? Sure took you long enough to admit it. I guess I should respond to what you said, and I think I would have to say I feel the same. Ryu I was worried to death over you and my feelings that I will now admit as love grew during that time. Let's make this village our home, we can make a new Hayabusa clan together, or half Hayabusa that is" Ayane said not knowing what was going to happen but excited all the same. Ryu walked over to her and said, "That is all that needs to be said" as he pulled her into a gentle kiss, which she fully returned. The two were in harmony inside of themselves as they shared the passion that had been building for a few weeks in one kiss. After all of his trials the super ninja had finally found his peace and it was in Ayane. No longer did Ayane have to fear rejection or being left alone to die, because she knew she with Ryu the one she loved. Each of them had gone through hell in their own way, but finally in that one spot they found a personal paradise only open to those two, and all was well in the world for now.

One year after the confession Ryu and Ayane married and settled down in Hayabusa Village, bringing the whole Hajinmon clan with them. The cave that Ryu had fought in closed up, and evil of that type of perversion was gone. Hayate as leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan approved of the marriage because it was his best friend and his half sister what could be better than that? Ryu for the most part was content with life he was back up to speed with his training and Ayane made him a happy man. It was a crazy path that he had followed, he had fallen in love with someone he never thought he would fall for. It did not really matter to him now anyway, because he was just fine with the way things worked out, he really did not want to complain. He had his village back, he had someone to make new Hayabusas with, and more than that he had peace. His life had finally turned around and had been well thus far. He felt a change in the air around him and knew that his wife had joined him.

He turned to look into his wife's lovely eyes as she smiled at him. "What is troubling my husband?"Ayane asked knowing him well enough to know he was fine. "I was just thinking that once I married you my life turned around for the better" Ryu said with a smirk. "Next year we should start to rebuild the Hayabusa clan, if you catch my drift" Ayane said because she and Ryu were intimate and were willing to take it up to the next level. "Will they be Hayabusa or Hajinmon?" Ryu asked in a baited question. "We can combine clans I am sure Hayate would approve of that too, but I think the blending of our style will begin with the new arrivals" Ayane said leaning into her husband. "If that is what you wish to happen it will my love" Hayabusa said with a relaxed tone. He held Ayane to him for a moment and just gazed out over the land and realized one did not have to die to reach heaven, it was here right now. He looked down to his wife and found her eyes were blazing with passion and he smiled as he knew what that look meant. The two went down to their house to enjoy an hour or two of blissful passion. They did have many kids and lived life in the way that a regular ninja village would do. Ryu did have missions once in a while but nothing like what he went through with the fiends. It started with the Dark Dragon Blade and ended with Ayane and Ryu, for once it seemed life was actually going to work out the way it should. Their children would one day be able to carry on that legacy but until they were actually born, but for now the super ninja and the Kunochi leader were fully at peace. All was as well as things could be in the world, there was only life left to be lived and they would make the most of it

**Thus Ends This Tale...Fare Thee Well**


End file.
